dc_megaversefandomcom-20200214-history
Katana
Tatsu Yamashiro (山城 たつ, Yamashiro Tatsu), also known as Katana (カタナ, Katana), was hired by Alfred and Arthur to be Bruce Wayne's new driver and bodyguard as well as Batman's new partner as a sword-wielding defender of Gotham City. "This job just got interesting." :—Katana. Appearance & Biography :Portrayer: Sumalee Montano (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Biography Appearance *Hair Color: Black *Skin Color: Unknown *Eye Color: Brown *Height: Unknown *Weight: Unknown Attributes: Gallery Background Personality Tatsu is a competent, intelligent individual who is focused on her goal. She is also a great detective able to find Bruce's secret bookcase. At times, though, Tatsu can be brash, impulsive, impatient, and disobedient. Early on, she considered Batman to be a "nut", and has been shown to have opinions differing from Batman's on the necessity of killing in certain situations. Batman has stated that Tatsu can have an ego, which she argued was simply pride in her work. Like Batman she can be cold and distant but can also have a sense of humor as shown with her interaction with her godfather, Arthur and originally had with Jason Burr. She also shows a softer more compassionate side, shown towards Jason and also shows a seemingly mentor and student or brother and sister like bond with Bruce as shown when they are in the field. Relationships Friends/Allies *Outsiders **Bruce Wayne/Batman **Barbara Gordon/Batgirl/Oracle **Tim Drake/Robin/Red Robin **Rex Mason/Metamorpho **Alfred Pennyworth **Arthur Elric *Gotham City Police **James Gordon **Harvey Bullock **Renee Montoya **Ellen Yin *Wayne Enterprises **Lucius Fox *Hamilton Hill *Veronica Vreeland *Joan Leland *Kara Kent/Supergirl *Paul Kirk/Manhunter *Ava Kirk *Jack Ryder/Creeper *Jason Blood/Etrigan the Demon *Teen Titans **Dick Grayson/Robin/Nightwing Family *Edogawa Yamashiro (father; deceased) *Shizuko Yamashiro (mother) *Arthur Elric (godfather) *Damian Wayne/Robin/Batman (son) *Helena Wayne/Batgirl/Batwoman (daughter) Neutral *Jason Burr *Bethanie Ravencroft *Talia al Ghul *Corrupt police **Gillian B. Loeb **Peter Grogan **Commissioner Correa **Howard Branden **Angel Rojas *Slade Brickson *Selina Kyle/Catwoman *Catgirl *Jason Todd/Nightwing/Red Hood *Ethan Bennett/Clayface *Suicide Squad **Amanda Waller *Hugo Strange Rivals Enemies *League of Assassins **Ra's al Ghul **Barsad **Silver Monkey **Lady Shiva **Avery Twombey/Cypher *Roland Grimes/Scarface *Lonnie Machin/Anarky *Lazlo Valentin/Professor Pyg *Toadsworth Harrison/Mr. Toad *Margaret Sorrow/Magpie *Jokerz **Jack Napier/Joker **Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn **Mo **Lar **Cur *Antonio Dorrance/Bane *Enrique El Gancho *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *Slade Wilson/Deathstroke *Lunkhead *Tobias' thugs **Tobias Whale **Milo Match/Phosphorus Rex *Killer Croc's thugs **Waylon Jones/Killer Croc **Matatoa *Sin Tzu *Tucker Long/Junkyard Dog *Daedalus Boch/Doodlebug *Falcone Crime Family **Carmine Falcone **Alberto Falcone *Razor *Jonathan Crane/Scarecrow *Kirk Langstrom/Man-Bat *Victor Zsasz *Floyd Lawton/Deadshot *False Facers **Roman Sionis/Black Mask *Lester Buchinsky/Electrocutioner *Penguin's Thugs **Oswald Cobblepot/Penguin *Humphry Dumpler/Humpty Dumpty *Key *The Council **Anatol Mykros **Manhunter clones *Simon Stagg *Sapphire Stagg *The Ghosts *Garfield Lynns/Firefly *Edward Nigma/Riddler *Arthur Brown/Cluemaster *Red Claw *Ferris Boyle *Mr. Freeze's thugs **Victor Fries/Mr. Freeze **Nora Fries/Lazara *Arnold Wesker/Ventriloquist *The Puppet Scarface *Gearhead *Boss Biggis *Toymaker *Spellbinder *Ragdoll *Maxie Zeus *Matthew Hagen/Clayface *Basil Karlo/Clayface *Pamela Isley/Poison Ivy *Drury Walker/Killer Moth *Cyrus Gold/Solomon Grundy *John Marlowe/Everywhere Man *Temblor *William Mallory/Wrath *Andy Mallory/Scorn *Jervis Tetch/Mad Hatter *Marion Dahl/Baby Doll *Roxanne Sutton/Roxy Rocket *Paige Monroe/Calendar Girl Abilities and Traits Katana is a superb samurai. Powers and Weapons Powers Abilities *'Indomitable Will': *'Master-Level Martial Artist': *'Gymnastics': *'Swordsmanship Master': *'Peak-human longevity, speed, agility, stamina, reflexes, senses & metabolism': Strength level Weaknesses Equipment Weapons *'Soultaker Sword' (formally): She rarely wielded another weapon''—''the Soultaker Sword''—''because she attempted to keep it hidden. *'Katana Sword': Katana primarily likes to wield her namesake in fights. History Past In the past, Tatsu Yamashiro was a covert CIA operative tasked with tracking down Ra's al Ghul and she joined the League of Assassins and there was known as "Katana". After completing his training Ra's al Ghul, the League of Assassins was sent on a mission to the south eastern part of Aisa where Tatsu accidentally injures a young girl, who is executed by Scarface. Sometime during the same mission, she later faked her death in a fire and disappeared with the Soultaker Sword, believing it to be too dangerous for either the League or the CIA to possess, in which unknowing to her, Jason Burr (the man she loved), Bethanie Ravencroft (a friend of hers), and Robert Brickson (Slade's big brother) were killed. Synopsis Notes and Trivia Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Heroes Category:Bat Family